Under the mistletoe
by Pca student
Summary: Britney's having a Christmas party at her mansion! Cindy will do whatever it takes to get her Christmas kiss with Jimmy and his mission is to get Sheen under the mistletoe with Libby.


It was a snowy day in Retrovile and it was the last day of school for Jimmy and his class. They were all in Miss. Fowl's class and it was almost time to go home. Miss. Fowl was explaining to the class about the importance of Christmas being about family and friends but no one was really paying attention.

"I can't wait for Christmas break Jimmy." Carl told him.

"Yeah."Sheen agreed. "And I won't have to listen to anymore of Miss. Fowl's boring lectures."

Cindy was smiling dreamily at Jimmy when he wasn't looking.

"Okay class," Miss. Fowl bawked. "Any announcements you'd like to make before you head off for your vacation?"

Britney smiled before getting up. "Actually Miss. Fowl, I have an important announcement I'd like to make." She walked to the front of the class and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "This Christmas, I'm having a party at my mansion and you're all invited."

They all gasped excitedly.

Carl turned to Jimmy. "Wow Jimmy, a Christmas party? It sounds like fun. I think we should go. I mean, we've never been invited to a popular kid's party before."

Jimmy smiled. "You're right Carl. This could be good for our reputation. After all, anybody whose anybody will probably be there."

Britney continued to speak. "It's going to be a great party you definitely wouldn't want to miss. There will be lots of delicious goodies, fun winter activities and of course; what would be a great Christmas party without a mistletoe?"

"It would be completely lame!" Cindy exclaimed. "Everyone knows it's like a tradition to have a mistletoe at a Christmas party and you get to share that kiss with that special someone." She put a hand over her heart and sighed dreamily.

"Well," Britney began. "Things are going to be a bit different this time. Only one couple will be allowed to share that special kiss. Also, to keep track of whose under the mistletoe; I have this mistletoe tracking device that will let me know who the lucky pair is."

"So no one else can be under the mistletoe?" Cindy asked.

"After the lucky couple share their special kiss; then other people will be allowed to go under the mistletoe too." Britney replied.

Cindy smiled dreamily at Jimmy again. She wanted to be the first under the mistletoe and get that special kiss with Neutron.

Jimmy noticed that Sheen was staring at Libby, not knowing what to do. He was really shy when it came to his feelings for Libby. Jimmy knew Sheen really liked her and saw this mistletoe thing as an opportunity to help him out.

* * *

Cindy was in her room talking to Libby about the party. "I'm telling you Libs, my plan is full proof. All I gotta do is get Neutron under the mistletoe with me and then he'll kiss me."

Libby shook Her head. "If you say so girl, but it's a huge party."

"I'll just make sure everyone stays away from the mistletoe. I will get that special Christmas kiss with Neutron no matter what it takes."

Jimmy was in his lab talking to Sheen about Britney's Christmas party. "You'll do fine Sheen. The mistletoe will be a perfect excuse for you to kiss Libby."

"But I've never kissed anyone before, Jimmy!" Sheen was panicking.

"You can do it Sheen. All you have to do is pucker up like this." Jimmy grabbed a picture from his desk, closed his eyes and moved his lips towards the picture.

"Pucker up like this?" Sheen was making fish faces.

Jimmy sighed. "Uh no Sheen." This was going to take awhile. He smiled as he got an idea. "Hey do you have any stuffed animals?"

"No. Do I look 5?"

"How about your sister? Does she have a rag doll you could borrow?"

"Jimmy, what do I need a doll for?"

"Just trust me Sheen."

Sheen came back with a rag doll. It had brown hair. He sat on the couch.

"Okay you can start practicing with your kissing. Just pretend the doll is Libby." Jimmy told him.

"But I can't. It doesn't look like Libby."

Jimmy sighed and took the doll from him. "Hold on Sheen." He sighed again. "I should have known things weren't going to be that easy." He put the doll in a machine and made it look like Libby. "Alright, here you go Sheen."

Sheen began making faces as he leaned in to kiss the doll. He opened his mouth wide and got saliva all over it.

"Sheen, stop." Jimmy got a towel and cleaned the doll. "You don't want to chew up Libby's face or get saliva all over her. Just keep your lips closed and pucker up."

"Okay, I got it." Sheen held his breath and puckered up. He leaned in to the doll again and pressed his lips on it. He didn't know what he was supposed to do next so he kept holding his breath until he started turning blue.

He released his breath and started gasping for air. "Need air! Jimmy! I can only hold my breath for so long."

"You're not supposed to hold your breath and you don't keep your lips puckered once they come in contact with her lips."

Sheen leaned in again. "I did it Jimmy, I did it!"

"No you didn't. You're supposed to make a kissing sound." Jimmy pressed his lips on the picture he was holding earlier. Before he finished the kiss; the picture fell to the ground and Sheen saw it.

"Oops." Jimmy's cheeks were a bright red and he put a hand behind his hair.

"Uh Jimmy, why do you have a picture of Cindy?"

"Uh, I didn't know it was a picture of Cindy. I uh thought it was Betty." Jimmy lied. "Just keep practicing Sheen."

Sheen shrugged and leaned in to the doll. He kept practicing until he got it right.

The night of the Christmas party came. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen just arrived. "Uh Jimmy," Carl began.

"Yes Carl?"

"How will we know where the mistletoe is? Somebody could have found it already." Carl told him.

Jimmy smiled. "Don't worry Carl, I just installed a new program on my watch that will allow me to pinpoint the exact location of the mistletoe."

Cindy was dressed in a red outfit that was similar to the flight suit she wore on Mars. This suit was her snow suit and she had her hair tied with a green scrunchie instead of her usual pink.

She saw Jimmy at the refreshment table with Carl and Sheen and turned to Libby, smiling. "Hey Libby, what do you think of my snow suit?" She asked loud enough for Jimmy to hear. He looked at her and smiled.

"It's perfect for resisting the snowy weather and blizzard storms." Cindy flipped her hair and batted her eye lashes. She had on light ginger brown eye shadow and eye liner. She also had on radiation proof lip gloss again.

He was just staring at her with a goofy smile, completely captivated. "Wow, Cindy looks so," He snapped out of it when he realized Carl and Sheen were around. "Uh I mean, look! Lamas and a gigantic Ultra Lord action figure!"

"Where?" Carl and Sheen ran off excitedly.

"Phew." Jimmy began to nervously play with the back of his hair.

Cindy glanced around, feeling shy. She got out her December perfume and sprayed herself a few times before walking over to Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy."

"Oh uh, hey Cindy, some party huh?" He was blushing.

"Yeah." She chuckled nervously. "Funny you just mentioned it. Uh I-" She looked up and saw the mistletoe. "Uh Jimmy, you want to stand over here? I just realized you can see the moon light better from here."

He walked under the mistletoe and looked out the window. "Wow, I can see it perfectly. Thanks Cindy."

"Uh Jimmy, is that the mistletoe we're standing under?" She asked, pretending she had no idea.

He looked up and blushed. "Um, I-"

"You know what that means, right?" She asked.

"Well uh," Jimmy began nervously.

Britney's mistletoe tracking device went off and she gasped excitedly. "Attention everybody! Two people are standing under the mistletoe!"

A girl got excited. She was one of Britney's friends. Her name was Shawna."Omg, who?"

"It's Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex." Britney replied.

Shawna gasped. "No way!"

Jimmy gulped and turned his attention back on Cindy. He closed his eyes and puckered up. She did the same and just as their lips were about to touch; his eyes widened, remembering about Sheen. Jimmy pressed a button on his watch and zapped at the mistletoes. It was moved somewhere else.

He moved away. "Uh sorry but it looks like this was a miscalculation. There's no mistletoe here." He told everyone who was waiting for the special kiss.

They all groaned, disappointed before going back to what they were doing. "What a bummer." A girl muttered to her friend.

Britney was confused. "But that can't be possible! The mistletoe detector never lies!"

Cindy was upset and disappointed. "But- but, I-I,"

"Well gotta jet." Jimmy walked off.

"But- but it was right here! I saw it with both my eyes!" She shouted. "I got my eye on you mistletoe! I will get that Christmas kiss!"

Jimmy sighed relieved. "Phew, that was close. I gotta make sure no one else gets under that mistletoe." Jimmy walked over to Carl. "Carl, you have to help me distract people from the mistletoe."

"Hey Jimbo!" A familiar voice shouted excitedly, taking Jimmy by surprise.

"D-Dad? Mom? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well we decided to just come for the goodies and the pie. Oh the pie, it is delicious Jimbo, try a piece." Hugh urged.

Jimmy moved his hands away. "Uh no thanks Dad, I'm good. I'm actually kind of busy right now. Maybe later."

Judy smiled. "Okay Jimmy, have a great time."

"Uh Jimmy, can I be under the mistletoe with your mother?" Carl asked, pleadingly.

"No Carl!" Jimmy snapped.

"But I promise I'll be a cool stepdad when we get married and we'll still be best friends!" Carl begged.

"Carl!"

"But Jimmy!"

Jimmy grabbed him by the ear and took off. "Carl, we have to make sure no one's under the mistletoe. We have to make certain that it will be Libby and Sheen who will share the special Christmas kiss."

"Oh okay Jimmy."

Cindy saw Betty and Nick walking over to the mistletoe unknowingly, and rushed over to stop them. "Don't go over there! Uh, I mean, get yourself some punch and desserts." She pushed them away.

Libby walked over. "So did you get your Christmas kiss yet?"

Cindy sighed. "No, I was so close too! We were standing right under it, I swear! And then all of a sudden it's somewhere else!" She was frustrated.

Jimmy walked over to Sheen who was eating a piece of cake. "Sheen." Jimmy grabbed the plate from him and tossed it aside.

"Hey!" Sheen exclaimed. "I wasn't done yet! Oh and by the way, I looked everywhere for the gigantic Ultra Lord Figure and I couldn't find it."

"Sheen." Jimmy turned Sheen's head towards Libby and Cindy's direction. They were still near the refreshment table. "Look, Libby is right over there with Cindy. This is your chance to make a move. I located the exact location of the mistletoe and Carl's keeping guard."

"But what should I say Jimmy?" He asked.

"I don't know. Ask her to watch the moonlight with you. Come on." Jimmy gave him a push. "You can do it Sheen."

"But Jimmy I-"

"Just go on." Jimmy pushed him again.

"Okay Jimmy, I'm going. Jeez." Sheen nervously played with his hair and smelled his breath before walking over to Libby. "Uh hey Libby."

"Hey Sheen."

"I was wondering if you'd like to watch the moonlight with me?" He asked.

She smiled. "Sure."

Jimmy smiled and pressed the button on his watch again. The mistletoe was moved over the window as Sheen and Libby walked over. They heard Jimmy's zap watch and panicked.

"What was that?" Sheen asked.

He and Libby looked up and saw the mistletoe. They were standing right under it.

Britney gasped as her mistletoe detector started beeping again. "Hey everyone, two people are standing under the mistletoe!"

"Are you sure this time?" Shawna asked, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"It's Sheen Estevez and Libby Folfax!" Britney exclaimed.

Libby and Sheen blushed as they saw everyone staring at them, waiting for the big moment. They turned to each other, puckered up, closed their eyes, leaned in and kissed. It lasted for 3 seconds and everyone cheered.

"Well that was nice." She told him.

"Really?"

She nodded.

He pumped his fists in the air and started jumping around excitedly. Jimmy patted him on the back. "I knew you could do it Sheen."

"Okay, the mistletoe is now available for everyone!" Britney announced.

Libby walked back over to Cindy who smiled. "Well congratulations Libby."

"Thanks Cindy." Libby went to the refreshment table and Cindy looked down at the ground and sighed. "Well I guess my plan failed."

Jimmy walked over, took her hands and kissed her right on the lips. "Merry Christmas Cindy." He walked off and hearts filled Cindy's eyes.

She put a hand over her heart, sighed dreamily and fainted.

*THE END!*


End file.
